BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup!
Plot Finally arriving at Lacunosa Town, Ash and co. finally arrive for the World Tournament Junior Cup, where the winner will battle Alder. As they go there to register they found Alder talking to Cynthia outside having a conversation. Naturally, Ash's rival Trip is there with his newly evolved Serperior (since Ash's 3rd battle with him 58 episodes earlier) when his Servine evolved, and he's not going to be knocked out of the tournament that easy. But Trip's not the only rival that their friend Dawn meets who can be a pain in the neck exactly. That's right! And lookout everyone, here comes Iris' rival, Georgia, the Dragon Buster, and Cilan's rival, Burgundy, the C-Class Pokemon Connoissuese who doesn't like Dawn's Pokemon Coordinator personality when she's friends with Cilan. Now that Ash's friends and rivals are all here to enter (minus Luke, Bianca, and Stephan), who will come out on top? Round 1 begins now! Debuts Humans *Caitlin Pokémon *Serperior *Reuniclus *Cinccino World Tournament Junior Cup Exhibition Match *Cynthia vs. Caitlin *10 min Exhibition Match ends in a draw. World Tournament Junior Cup Match-Ups of the First Round *1st battle: Trip v.s Burgundy *2nd battle: Manning v.s Kenton *3rd battle: Shepard v.s Cilan *4th battle: Horatio v.s Simeon *5th battle: Maris v.s Ash *6th battle: Geraldo v.s Cassie *7th battle: Ramone v.s Dawn *8th battle: Georgia v.s Iris Advancing to the Second Round *Trip by defeating Burgundy *Manning by defeating Kenton *Cilan by defeating Shepard *Horatio by defeating Simeon *Ash by defeating Maris *Geraldo by defeating Cassie *Dawn by defeating Ramone *Iris by defeating Georgia Quotes *Dawn: There sure are lots of pain in the necks around here. *Dawn's Piplup: Lup. Pip-lup. Dawn and Piplup thinking about Ash and co.'s rivals: Trip, Georgia, and Burgundy. Trivia *Iris' Dragonite's personality of being reckless is the same as Ash's Charizard while battling Sparky in IL079: Friend and Foe Alike. *Prior to two of these episodes, Ash swapped Snivy, and Scraggy for Leavanny, and Boldore to go along with Krokorok and Pignite. *This episode marks the first time when two different rivals of Ash and co.'s (minus Dawn's) face each other off in a Pokemon Battle. Which is Trip: The Pokemon Trainer from Nuvema Town v.s Burgundy: The C-Class Pokemon Connoisseuse. *That's the second time when a Connoisseur's or Connoisseuses' Evalutation Time gets interrupted. First was Cilan's Evalutation Time gets interrupted by Stephan, during the 2nd round match-up #1 of the Clubsplosion Tournament. Hosted by Don George. *This episode would be the first time Trip made a type disadvantage to a win other than Ash. *Also, this would be the only episode that both Burgundy and Georgia are knocked out of the tournament of round 1 because of Trip and Iris who made their type disadvantage to a win with Trip's Serperior and Iris' Dragonite (with its disobedience behavior between a bond of both Trainer and Pokemon). *The Title Theme of Arceus and the Jewel of Life is heard again the 7th time before the match-ups, and after the exhibition match since BW064: Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement!, BW069: Cilan Takes Flight!, BW080: Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, BW086: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2), and BW089: Expediton to Onix Island!. Goofs *Burgundy shouldn't known better to not give Trip an evaluation time because this would waste time. Also, she shouldn't do that in the first place without giving Darmanitan a chance to launch an attack on Serperior. *When Burgundy said that Trip made toast out of her instead of Cilan, she was burnt toast after all when Trip did this when he executed Darmanitan. *Normally, a Normal-type move like Leer would decrease a Pokemon's defenses one time but Ash and co. had no idea that Serperior's Leer is more powerful than they thought as he finish this battle with SolarBeam. *Every scene in the Pokemon Battle Tournament went by so fast as all of the trainers Pokemons gets beaten after another just to get to the part when Iris is battling Georgia. *Its possible that Dragonite wants to battle a tough Pokemon like Beartic alone without any help from Iris as it blocks Hidden Power and Focus Blast by using hands. *After Beartic freezes Dragonite with Ice Beam, its impossible for Dragonite to break free from ice by moving around from the inside. *It would be impossible for a Dragon-Flying type to survive Blizzard as Dragonite run up to Beartic to score a critical hit by using ThunderPunch. Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears Category:Episodes focusing on Trip